Recovering from the War (Prologue)
The episode starts off as Kiva arrived in London, reading a newspaper. Kiva: "Galactic Rangers Saved Another Land. With the whereabouts of the Shredder still unknown, Ratchet and his team defended a land called Narnia, which very few believe at the time." Gosh... They did it. Wait... "Recent statements from Ratchet reported that the attack nearly cost Sasha Phyronix her own life and is willing to call anyone for a place to heal". - Kiva remembered what Nick Fury said before she left. She then decided to call Ratchet and it was immediately answered. Ratchet: Hello? Kiva: Hey. It's Kiva. Are you okay? Ratchet: A few bleeding spots here and there, but we're fine. Sasha's fine too. Kiva: Okay, good. Need any help? Ratchet: Actually, we might. We need to seek shelter, at least until Clank is repaired and a few others healed up. Any ideas you have in mind? Kiva: Yeah. I was thinking you and the others should recover in London right where I'm at. Ratchet: Actually, we're not that far from you. Should be here in a few minutes. Kiva: Great. See you there. ???: Excuse me? Are you Kiva, by chance? Kiva: Yes, that's me. ???: Oh, good. Diana said you would be here. Kiva: Gosh... You know Wonder Woman? ???: Of course. Any friend of Diana is a friend of mine. Name's Mari. Mari McCabe. - Kiva and Mari shook hands with each other. Kiva: Nice to meet you, Mari. Ratchet's gonna be happy to see you. Mari: Speaking of which, have you seen him? Kiva: Well, I just give him a call and he's on his way to where I am. Mari: You know.. Instead of him showing a few drops of blood on the street, why don't we wait at the park? Kiva: That does seem like a good idea. - A few minutes later, Ratchet and the gang arrived. Some are still wounded from the war in Narnia. Mari: Uh oh... Kiva: Holy cow! What happened? Ratchet: Well, to be blunt..we got hit pretty hard. Kiva: Where's Qwark? Clank: I'm afraid he's been captured. Mari: Here, sit near the lake. - The wounded sits near the lake when Kiva grabbed her first aid kit. Ratchet: I...don't think we met. Mari: It's Mari. Ratchet: Thanks, Mari. Kiva: Here, this band-aid should help. - Kiva puts a band-aid on Ratchet's shoulder. Ratchet: Thanks, Kiva. I should fix Clank's arm next. See if Alister's okay. Kiva: Sure. - Kiva checked on Alister, whose injuries are a little more worse that Ratchet's, but not fatal. The broken left arm and bleeding marks on his right leg are all there is to let Kiva see for herself. Sasha: You did the right thing, calling us here. Kiva: Well, after all, the newspapers kinda have ears nowadays. Alister: Ow! Angela: Stand still, general. Alister: I'm trying, but it hurts really bad. Hate to think what Sonja would've done if she sees me like this. Kiva: Category:Scenes